


All I Want For Christmas

by Star_Crossed_Aliens



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #I hope you like it, #one shot, ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Its for Christmas lmao, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, ahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Aliens/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Aliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in Gravity Falls and Mabel has a surprise for both Bill and Dipper who just can't seem to get together without a little nudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This... Is my first Gravity Falls fanfic and I am so sorry if there are miss spelled words or terrible sentence formation. PLUS WOWEE I SUCK AT ENDINGS IM SO SORRY

Snow littered the ground covering every inch of greenery there was to be seen. Christmas in Gravity Falls wasn't short lived with the Pines family, Dipper and Mabel arrived at the Mystery Shack with happy smiles along with their parents and the Stans welcomed them with open arms. The adults made small talk in the living room while the twins made their way up the steps to their old room in the attic where everything remained the same; at least it wasn't dusty, Stanley made sure it was ready for when they arrived. The brunet tossed his bags onto the bed and began to unpack for the week ahead of them. "Ah its so great to be here! I'm going to see Grenda and Candy!" Mabel squealed as she flopped onto her own bed, she pulled her suitcase into her lap and began to drag out all over clothes and accessories she brought with her. Dipper glanced over his shoulder with a bright smile already seeing her grab the scarf she knitted and leave in a hurry. 

Dipper shook his head and laid down on the mattress his clothes put away and his bag on the floor. It felt like forever since he left Gravity Falls when he was only twelve but now he was back after so long, even if it was for the holidays. The male closed his eyes and relaxed, the old shack creaked as it shifted, lulling the boy to sleep. Years ago they defeated Bill Cipher and sent him and his weird friends packing, they haven't seen the triangle since then.   
A small hole had formed in the brunet's heart, he felt incomplete afterwards. It's not like he had any actual friends, despite being evil and wanting to destroy anything and everything Bill was the closest male 'companion' he had and he doubted Wendy's friends counted. 

Dipper slept without disruption for a good three hours until he felt soft lips press against his own, brows furrowed in confusion he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hovering above him was a blond male with a black eye-patch and a pearl white smile. "Pinetree! It's great to see you! Did you miss me?" He asked and floated away just in time to avoid being smacked in the face by a frightened Dipper, "admit it, you missed me!" He finished with a laugh until he floated to the ground, standing on two legs and a smirk clear as day. Dipper looked at Bill in bewilderment, so many questions flooded through his mind and the fear of the dream demon exacting revenge on his family was the first to pop up. He opened his mouth but nothing came out but an awkward noise that not even Dipper knew he could muster, making Bill laugh once more. "Geez kid, cat got your tongue?"  
Bill was human now, or so Dipper thought. It was probably just someone's body he's using and how did he get out? Did his power come back? Was he going to die now??   
"Whoa kid! You're going to explode if you keep thinking a million miles a second." The blond said as he lifted off the floor and crossed his legs under him, sitting on air as it were with a smug expression, "but to answer your questions this is my own body, you don't need to know how I got out and no you're not going to die." He said and rolled his single golden eye that shimmered with amusement, how he missed his toy. 

Dipper glared lightly and crossed his arms over his chest, he needed answers and now, "so why are you here? The journals are gone." 

The dream demon hummed with a never ending smile. His legs uncrossed and floated closer to Dipper, his gloved hand grabbed the boy's scruffy chin with his thumb and index finger their faces close enough Dipper could smell mint coming off Bill's breath, "I'm here for you, and Christmas, but mainly you." Cheeks flushed pink and Dipper pulled back with a weak glare, great now the demon was flirting with him? Bill let out another laugh and sat on the bed, a lopsided smirk on his face as he watched him. About a week ago the male visited Mabel in her dreams, it took a lot of convincing but he was on her good side and they had a plan to get him and Pinetree together tonight after all the kid had lovely fantasies about the two of them in a box inside the kid's mind it was quite... Exciting. Bill was so lost in thought he barely registered that Dipper was speaking until a pillow was thrown into his face, slightly startling the taller male. He was about to speak when the sounds of footsteps traveled from outside the room to his ears, someone was coming and quick. Bill smiled and gave Dipper a wink (or was it just a blink?) of his single eye before vanishing into blue flames, leaving no trace but a memory that he was here. Either way Dipper wasn't happy but decided to keep this to himself.

\-----------------------------------

It was the night of Christmas and the shack was bustling, the tree was up and decorated with gifts under the tree and a feast fit for a king was spread across the table courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Pines. They made small talk at the table while stuffing their faces, especially Stanley. But there wasn't a single frown there and even after the presents were handed out and unwrapped the smiles remained. Stanley got money from everyone, it was hard to buy the guy something when the only thing they were sure he loved was money (besides family of course), Stanford got a new set of journals and emergency pens just in case he ran out, Mabel received clothes and new earrings to match, and Dipper? He got a telescope and his own journal to record his discoveries. 

They picked up the trash and cleaned off the table as the adults retired to their rooms, half wasted from eggnog or tired of the festivities, probably both. Dipper finished cleaning up the trash and turned to see Mabel hop off a latter that was placed under the door frame. The brunet furrowed his brow in confusion and walked over to her as she placed the latter back into the storage room, "Mabel? What are you doing?" He asked, oblivious to the white berried plant hanging above him.   
His twin turned to him, a bright smile on her face as she took the trash from him only to make sure he stood under it longer. "Nothing important. Well sort of. But you don't need to know yet!" She spoke in riddles that left the male even more confused, "just stay there! I have a surprise for you!" Mabel said and scurried up the stairs only to shut the bedroom door behind her. 

Dipper Pines stood under the door frame for a full two minutes. He was about to move when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist from behind, holding him in place. He recognized the white sleeves and black gloves, Bill. Dipper glared and turned his head to look at his captor, "what the hell are you doing?" He asked despite leaning into the male's embrace, it was warm and he actually felt safe which was weird considering this was a demon he was with. Bill had the kindest smile he'd ever seen on his face, his head close enough to Dipper's that their nose touched faintly, "seducing, Pinetree. Look up." He ordered and the brunet did as asked and to his surprise he seen the mistletoe dangling above them. He looked back at Bill whose ears were pink just as his own face was red, Dipper opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a soft pair of lips. The brunet melted and returned the kiss with no protest much to Cipher's delight.   
They stood there in the dim light of the lit Christmas tree, parting from each other only for the blond demon to whisper sweet nothings into Dipper's ear. Maybe realizing he was gay for a demonic prick wasn't so bad? He'd been suppressing his feelings for so long it was actually driving him mad but now it was all out in the open and he was fine with that.


End file.
